Incontenible
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Roxanne está enamorada de la persona equivocada, su primo James. Afortunadamente, los consejos de Dominique logran abrirle los ojos. Escrito para el reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer**: Ya saben que todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Rowling. Yo no gano nada con todo esto, sólo me divierto. Y espero que ustedes también.

**Summary**: Roxanne está enamorada de la persona equivocada, su primo James. Afortunadamente, los consejos de Dominique logran abrirle los ojos. Escrito para el reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins.

**Advertencias**: Esbozos leves de incesto. No es femslash, aunque lo parece a simple vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Incontenible<strong>

El aula estaba helada. Por la ventana abierta se colaban pequeños copos de nieve que danzaban unos segundos en el aire antes de acumularse todos en el mismo rincón. Roxanne estaba sentada en la esquina opuesta, frente a un piano de cola negro. Vestía ropa _muggle_ y ningún abrigo. Sabía que era posible que pescara un resfrío o incluso algo peor, pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba en ese momento más que su música.

Las notas se escapan del piano con delicadeza y armonía, dulces. Pero poco a poco la melodía aumentaba en volumen y pasión. La balada se convertía en un descargo emocional duro, arrasador. Y con cada nueva nota, una lágrima transparente se deslizaba por la morena mejilla de Roxanne. Era algo incontenible. Una catarata de sentimientos que simplemente no podía detener; algo que tenía que dejar fluir, o la iría matando por dentro poco a poco.

La puerta del aula se abrió y la melodía de Roxanne se estropeó por completo. Giró la cabeza, dispuesta a despotricar contra quien fuera el entrometido. Estar en séptimo año le daba el derecho de gritarle a quien se le diera la gana, después de todo. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca y decir "Ah". Apoyados en el marco de la puerta estaban su primo James y una Hufflepuff de sexto, una rubia que parecía una de esas modelos que salían en las revistas muggles.

—Oops —fue todo lo que dijo la chica y soltó una risita tonta.

—¡Roxie! —sonrió James—. Lo siento, primita, no sabía que esta aula estaba ocupada. Las demás puertas están todas cerradas.

Y no hizo falta que James le guiñara un ojo para que Roxanne comprendiera. La manera en la que su primo, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, se aferraba a la cintura de la rubia lo decía absolutamente todo. Además, resultaba bastante obvio. ¿Para qué iban a estar buscando un aula vacía sino? La época de besos y caricias inocentes había quedado atrás hacía tiempo, al menos para James.

Roxanne dudó unos segundos. No quería dejarles su aula, el único lugar al que podía acudir cuando se sentía triste y solitaria, cuando tenía que descargarse y tocar el piano. No quería, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a James. Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo dibujar en su rostro, Roxanne se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Supo que no volvería a pisar ese lugar en lo que restaba del año. Quedaría manchado de por vida, al menos para ella.

Apresuró el paso. Subió y bajó escaleras y recorrió infinidad de pasillos, sin sentido, sin dirección. Las lágrimas que había derramado delante del piano ahora se negaban a salir incluso aunque Roxanne así lo quería. Porque necesitaba llorar, necesitaba desahogarse, quitarse ese horrible peso del pecho. Pero no podía. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no podía?

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó vagando por el castillo, pero finalmente Roxanne se dejó caer junto a una ventana del séptimo piso. No sabía en qué ala del castillo estaba, ni tenía idea de la hora que era. Podía observar cómo la nieve seguía cayendo a través del cristal, tiñendo de blanco los jardines del castillo. Y de repente, aquella visión le recordó que ella misma se estaba congelando. No lo había advertido, pero tiritaba.

Roxanne cerró los ojos unos segundos, para pensar. Su cerebro inmediatamente quiso imaginarse lo que podrían estar haciendo James y la rubia de Hufflepuff en ese momento, pero ella se lo impidió. No quería hacerlo, porque dolía demasiado. La desgarraba por dentro ver a James con alguien más.

Y sabía que estaba mal. Por Merlín si lo sabía, ¡eran primos! Pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso a veces se encontraba recostada en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, justificando sus sentimientos. Ella era, como le gustaba pensarse, una _Weasley poco usual_. La mayoría de sus primos con los que compartía el apellido eran pelirrojos y pecosos. Les recordaba a todos que compartían la misma sangre.

Pero ella no, ella era diferente. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y la tez morena, sin rastro alguno de pecas. Físicamente se parecía muchísimo más a su madre que a su padre, y en cierto modo eso le resultaba un alivio. Porque cada vez que pensaba en cuánto quería a James, cuánto le _gustaba_, se olvidaba que eran primos. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que eso le hubiera resultado imposible de ser pelirroja y pecosa, como el resto.

—¿Roxanne?

Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una figura borrosa que se acercaba con prisa hacia ella. Estaba temblando, ahora muchísimo más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí tirada, sobre la fría piedra?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica. Sólo entonces, tras un par de parpadeos, Roxanne se dio cuenta que era Dominique quien estaba junto a ella. Estaba en el último año, al igual que ella misma, y seguramente estaba haciendo sus rondas de Prefecta.

—S-sí. E-es-t-toy bi-bien.

—Por Merlín, Roxanne, estás temblando.

Dominique se quitó su capa, bordaba con el precioso escudo de Ravenclaw, y se la colocó a su prima. Se quedaron allí en silencio, ambas sentadas en el piso. Dominique era otra _Weasley poco usual_. Era rubia, como su madre; mientras que Victoire y Hugo habían salido más parecidos a su padre. Tenía un par de pecas, sí, pero eran casi imperceptibles. Y, al igual que Roxanne, Dominique también se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó entonces Roxanne.

—¿Cómo hago el qué?

—¿Cómo soportas el ver a Teddy con tu hermana? Abrazados, felices, sonrientes. Con planes para el futuro. ¿Cómo lo haces, Dominique? De verdad me gustaría saberlo.

Su prima se tensó un poco. Dominique era un poco reservada con todo el tema de su enamoramiento de Teddy, pese a que la mayor parte de sus primos lo sabía. Y entonces un repentino escalofrío de horror acosó a Roxanne. ¿Y si todos sabían también lo que a ella le pasaba con James?

—¿Me lo preguntas por James? —quiso saber Dominique.

Roxanne apretó los dientes.

—¿Acaso es tan obvio?

—Para él, de ninguna manera. Para mí, para Rose o para Molly… bueno, un poco. Pero es porque nosotras, las mujeres, vemos las cosas de manera diferente.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —volvió a insistir Roxanne—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que lo _soporto_? —le preguntó Dominique, con una sonrisa torcida. Luego suspiró—. No lo hago.

»Pero Victoire es mi hermana, no me queda otra salida. Yo… simplemente intento seguir adelante con mi vida. Y es eso lo que tú deberías hacer, Roxanne. James y tú no tienen futuro. Y no lo digo solamente porque son primos. Lo digo porque James no es el tipo de chico que tú te mereces. Necesitas a alguien que valore todo lo que haces por él, Roxanne. James no es ese tipo de chicos.

—Ya lo sé… Pero es que lo que siento por él es…

—¿Incontenible? —aportó Dominique, y Roxanne asintió brevemente—. Lo sé. Te entiendo, de verdad lo hago. Pero nosotras, las mujeres Weasley, somos fuertes. Y podemos con cualquier cosa. Ya encontraremos a nuestro chico, Roxanne —sonrió—. Todavía no es el momento, eso es todo.

Entonces Dominique se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su prima. Roxanne la tomó y luego le devolvió la capa. El frío se le había pasado un poco. Se despidieron. Dominique tenía que continuar con su ronda y ya era hora de que Roxanne regresase a su cuarto.

De camino a su Sala Común, Roxanne pensó en la charla que había tenido con su prima. Le había servido muchísimo. Lo que sentía por James en aquel momento era incontenible, sí, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, lo podría soportar. Ahora tenía esa certeza. Quizá regresase a tocar su piano dentro de un par de días, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: No tenía nada de inspiración para escribir el fic para el reto. Pero entonces hoy me senté frente a la netbook y salió esto. Es un poco raro, pero espero que les haya gustado. Y ojalá me dejen algún comentario. Los reviews me hacen feliz :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
